


Home

by fickle_fixations



Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x04, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fixations/pseuds/fickle_fixations
Summary: "Let's go home," he saidFrenchie and Kimiko's thoughts at the end of the rally scene in 2x04
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/Frenchie | Serge, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953058
Kudos: 15





	1. Frenchie POV

“Let’s go home” he says.

He knows damn well home is far away and dead and nothing but a dream. He knows the hole in the ground they’re living in is anything but a home.

But hell, the words felt so right. He was so desperately homesick, despite the fact that he couldn’t remember the last place he’d called home. All he wanted to do was go home, with her. They could find one. They could make one. They could leave.

They were both hurtling towards a cliff, so close to falling off the edge, but maybe, just maybe, if they held on to each other tight enough they could stop running. They could stop falling. They could stop dying. 

Maybe if they held still for long enough they would understand this thing called home.


	2. Kimiko POV

"Let's go home" he had said. 

A snarl crossed her face at the thought. 

Home was a lie. Home was a joke. Home was a trap.

Home was something the universe and he along with it had dangled in her face, had teased her with, like she was some kind of stupid animal. And she'd fallen for it. She'd taken the bait. 

And then home was snatched out from under her, tearing at her skin and her heart as it went. Twice.

But when she looked in his eyes, she could still see the bright and beautiful facade of what home used to be. 

(She could see windows flooded with the warm light of a fire that never died. She could hear the music. She was so close. All she had to do was reach out-)

More than anything, she wanted home to be something that was real and good. 

But it wasn't. She wasn't going to fall for home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr for more content and information about the 100 ways to say I love you challenge.


End file.
